The Beginning of Forever
by Hidge
Summary: Missing pieces of 10x13 - "Take It Back". As Mark Sloan said: If you love someone, you tell them...and you go from there. Jackson and April honeymoon in Lake Tahoe! Japril fun! Please R&R!


**A/N: Wow. So 10x13? I still can't believe that happened. I can't believe that I wrote this and it's not AU. Lol. I'm interested to see where their story goes from here. It should be great! Enjoy this fluffy smut! You deserve it after that hiatus haha.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

Jackson fumbled with the key card in his hand before he finally managed to unlock the hotel room and push the door open. He wrapped his arms around April's waist and lifted his new bride inside.

They were married. They were actually _married_. They had made it to Lake Tahoe in just under eleven hours, he had drove a little faster than he should have at times, and had promptly found the nearest chapel. They should have been concerned about sleep since neither one of them were exactly sure how long they had been up, but they had both been full of energy and marriage had been the only thing on their minds.

So they had gotten married in a small wedding chapel by a young chaplain and the lovely, elderly receptionist had been their witness. He had worn his suit, which was slightly wrinkled, and she had looked beautiful in her white dress. The ceremony had been short, simple, and to the point, and it had been perfect. Because it was just the two of them. With Matthew she had needed the perfectly decorated venue and well-planned reception, and the guest list, and the adorably cheesy wedding favours, but with Jackson she just needed him. She preferred the fact that their wedding was in private, in secret. It was just for them, nobody else.

And while it was just for them they could forget about all of the people that they had hurt and all of the explaining that they would have to do in the future. They could forget about the chaos and the selfishness and they could fully immerse themselves in fact that they had _finally_ gotten it right, and they were exactly where they were supposed to be, in love and married.

He was hers and she was his, and for now, nothing else mattered.

April giggled as she placed her hands on his elbows and ran them up to his shoulders. "We're married!"

Jackson grinned down at her as he tightened his arms around her waist. "Yeah, we are." He had been so convinced that he wasn't ready to be anybody's husband and he had been right. He wasn't ready to be just anybody's husband; he was ready to be April's husband. He was all in. He wanted the whole damn thing. "I love you so much," he whispered as he raised a hand to caress her face.

She smiled brightly. She would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too." She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and kissed him hungrily.

It was the same kind of kiss that she had given him in the car after they had left the barn, the kind of kiss that reminded him that they hadn't done this in far too long, the kind of kiss that sent all of his logical thinking out the window and turned him into an animal. It was the kind of kiss that he never wanted to end…and it didn't have to because they could do this every day for the rest of their lives.

He ran both of his hands up her back and held her close as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he repeated. He couldn't seem to stop telling her that. He needed her to know that he really meant it.

She giggled, "I know, and I love you too."

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to say it," he admitted. "I should have said it sooner. I should have _known _sooner. I was an idiot."

He had always known that his relationship with Stephanie was entirely different than whatever he had had with April. It had just taken him a long time to realize that love was the difference. Stephanie was great and she had been a great girlfriend. They had had a nice, easygoing, fun relationship, but April drove him nuts. She made him challenge the world around him. She set him on fire and could make his day just as fast as she could ruin it, and he hadn't been able to breathe when she had been standing at that altar about to become Mrs. Taylor. He had had his moment of clarity and he had needed to seize the opportunity. Everyone else be damned.

If you love someone, you tell them. He had never taken those words to heart more than in that moment. He now had even more to thank Mark Sloan for.

"It's okay," she replied understandingly. "We made mistakes; it's not the end of the world. We're together now."

The uncontrollable smile he had been wearing for hours in the car reappeared again. "Yeah, we are," he exhaled.

April kissed him again before she spun around to take in their hotel room for the first time. "Oh, Jackson, it's beautiful," she breathed in awe.

The wall behind the king size bed was made entirely of glass and the view was incredible, and the room itself was probably the nicest hotel room she had ever seen in her life. It was spacious and there was a large flat screen television on one wall and a large mini-fridge on the other. There were candles everywhere and rose petals scattered across the bed. Jackson had obviously slipped one of the bellhops a few bills in order for them to have the room prepared like this.

"I asked for the honeymoon suite," he whispered in her ear. She may have been preoccupied with the hotel room but he was totally captivated by her. He pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling the amazing scent that he had tried to forget, as his fingers danced across her waist.

She smiled to herself at the word that he had just spoken. _Honeymoon_. They were on their honeymoon. This was their wedding night, and although they had been together before, and she wasn't a virgin, she had still given her virginity to her husband. She had just completed the steps a little out of order…but that didn't matter anymore.

"There's a Jacuzzi bathtub in the bathroom," he continued in a low, husky voice.

She hummed as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "That sounds nice." She spun around and took both of his hands in hers. "Maybe we can take a bath after."

"After what?" He inquired with a mischievous smile and bright, sparkling eyes.

She giggled as she pulled him back towards the bed. "After we consummate our marriage," she joked.

Jackson growled playfully as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and lifted her off of her feet. He kissed her passionately before he asked a rather serious question. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

The red-head replied without hesitation. "Of course. I want to make love to my husband."

"Husband," he repeated in a murmur. "I really like the sound of that."

"Me too," she grinned. "I just wish I looked better. I've been up for so long and my hair is a mess. I probably have the biggest bags under my eyes and I—"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Shut up. You've never looked more beautiful. You would look gorgeous in a potato sack," he assured her.

A faint blush stained her cheeks as she tightened her arms around his neck. "You're just saying that because I'm your wife."

"I can't help it that my wife is very sexy," he grinned. He pressed his lips to hers again and felt her hands tugging at his suit jacket. He could tell that she was growing impatient but honestly, he was a tad nervous. He brushed his nose against hers and took a deep breath. "Hold on a second," he whispered shakily.

Her brow knitted in concern as he placed her back on the floor. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded slowly. "I'm great, I'm just…uh…I want it to be perfect."

She smiled at him softly as she cupped his face with both hands. That had to be the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "Jackson, it will be perfect because we're in love and we're married, and I've never been happier."

"Me either," he responded. And he couldn't imagine ever feeling more happy and content than he did in this moment. They kissed again before he spoke against her lips, "Can I help you out of that dress?"

She nodded and kissed him again as she yanked on his tie. She pulled the knot out and discarded the tie before pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. She started to furiously unbutton his shirt as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She couldn't get enough of kissing and touching him. Since leaving the barn she almost felt as if she was wasting her time if she wasn't kissing or touching him, and that had made the long drive to Lake Tahoe slightly unbearable. She had been waiting for them to get behind a closed door.

She ripped open the last three buttons of his shirt and he responded by tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth before he spun her around so that her back was to him. He attacked her neck with his mouth as he tried to get her out of her wedding dress as quickly as possible. They had both imagined this encounter going much slower, and perhaps, sweeter, but there was an enormous amount of desire, frustration, and longing present. They hadn't been together in over a year and they had skirted around each other for the past several months. The buildup of sexual tension was finally exploding and Jackson needed to take a breath to calm himself down.

"I don't wanna ruin it," he panted as he slowly pulled down the zipper. "It looks so amazing on you."

"Thank you," she whispered back. "Your suit looks nice too. Sorry about the buttons on your shirt."

He chuckled throatily as he continued to kiss her neck. "Don't worry about it."

She carefully removed her veil and began to pull her hair down as he worked on her dress. She felt his lips on her bare shoulders and back once she pulled her arms out of her dress and pushed the material down to her waist. She shivered in pleasure and quickly stepped out of the dress. She turned around and excitedly flung her arms around his neck.

Every ounce of self-control Jackson had mustered shattered when he saw what she was wearing underneath her dress: a white, lace, strapless bra and a pearl thong with a white, lace trim. He couldn't believe that April, his April…shy, sweet April…was wearing a _thong_. He ran his hands down the pale, smooth skin of her back until they settled just above her ass.

"I want to burn the image of you wearing this into my brain," he confessed.

She giggled, "My sisters gave me the underwear. I thought it was ridiculous but I decided to wear it anyway. You like it?" She bit down on her bottom lip as her fingers danced across his collarbone.

He lifted her into his arms once again and carried her to the bed. He gently deposited her on the mattress and hovered above her. "I don't even think I need to answer that question," he finally responded. "It's pretty obvious." He sat up and removed his shirt before he started to pepper kisses down her neck. He found that spot just underneath her jawbone that drove her crazy and lavished it with attention. She tossed her head back with a moan and the response egged him on. He had discovered this spot that night in a San Francisco hotel room and now he was reacquainting himself with it in a hotel room in Lake Tahoe.

He slowly moved down to her collarbone and then to the tops of her breasts. Her skin was beautiful and unmarred except for the scattered adorable freckle, but the possessive side of him wanted to cover her in hickeys. Now that he had her, he wanted the entire world to know that she was his. He took her left hand in his and entwined their fingers. He stared at the modest weddings bands that they had just purchased and smiled.

Those rings were a pretty great start.

"What are you smiling at?" April asked quietly as she gazed at him.

"Everything," he replied honestly.

Before she had the chance to inquire about what exactly he meant, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then returned to her chest. He lapped and nipped at her nipples through the fabric of her bra and she squirmed beneath him. April had never been very patient when it came to foreplay but he was determined that their first time as husband and wife was not going to be a quick fuck. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

He worked his ways downwards, planting torturous, open mouth kisses on her flat stomach, until he reached the top of her underwear. He smirked as he gently ran his finger along the strand of pearls between her legs. Her breath hitched and she tightened her legs around his hand. "Relax," he whispered soothingly. He hadn't done this for her very often, only once, they had always been in too much of a hurry to truly enjoy each other. Quickies in on-call rooms were all they had ever really known.

And that was about to change.

He gently coaxed her legs open and slipped her underwear down over her hips. He pulled them down her legs and removed her shoes, tossing both wardrobe items aside. He also grabbed the garter high on her right thigh and pulled that off as well. He sat at the foot of the bed and took a moment to appreciate her. His eyes roved over her hungrily as he took a deep breath. "You are stunning," he told her with an intense stare.

She swallowed and tried not to focus on every imperfection that he was looking at. "T-thanks," she stuttered. Jackson couldn't seem to stop complimenting her and she wondered if he felt as if he had something to make up for. She started to sit up so that she could reach for him but he placed a hand on her abdomen and pushed her back into a lying position. "Jackson," she giggled.

He chuckled as he rested his chin on her stomach. "Can you cooperate with me for like ten minutes?" He asked playfully. "I want to make you come so hard that you can't feel your legs but you won't let me."

She blushed from head to toe and struggled to find an appropriate response to that statement. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her. "Mmm okay," she eventually squeaked.

He laughed and couldn't stop himself from teasing her. "That's all you have to say? I've left April Kepner speechless!" He declared triumphantly.

"I'm not April Kepner anymore," she responded softly. She was April Avery now and just repeating that in her head made her feel giddy.

Jackson's eyes darkened and his hands resting on her thighs tightened considerably. "April Avery," he stated huskily. He wasn't sure if anything had ever turned him on more.

April opened her mouth to respond but before she could get a word out she felt Jackson's tongue between her legs. "Oh!" She sighed as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her. "Jackson, you don't have to…you don't need to…" Her sentence trailed off and her words turned into a squeak. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Jackson grinned proudly to himself as his wife writhed beneath him. He could tell that she was close so he sped up his movements. It wouldn't be long now.

She tossed her head back and moaned as her orgasm washed over her. It had been so long since she had experienced that euphoria that she had almost forgotten what it felt like, but her back had arched and her toes had curled and it had been just as incredible as every other time that she and Jackson had been together.

She had certainly missed it.

He placed a few soft kisses on the inside of her thighs as he gave her a moment to catch her breath. He slid up her body and tenderly brushed her hair out of her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "Wow. That was incredible. Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he hummed. "I love the way you taste."

She blushed as she wrapped her arms around his back. "I'm never going to get used to hearing things like that."

"You might," he grinned. He leaned down and placed his mouth against her ear. "I could just whisper dirty things in your ear until you get used to it."

"Or not," she giggled before she rolled him onto his back and straddled his lap.

He licked his lips as he gazed up at her and ran his hands along her thighs. He had almost forgotten how utterly enchanting April was in bed. She was unlike any other woman he had ever been with. She just did something to him that he didn't even think was possible. She had so much confidence when she was like this; it was just the sexiest thing. He supposed that the power that she had over him had everything to do with the contrast between his self-conscious best friend that he could say anything to and this sex goddess that only he had experienced.

She unbuckled his belt and moved her hand over the bulge in his pants. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath through his nose. She bent down to kiss him and he tangled both of his hands in her hair. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"I feel the same way about you," she smiled. She brushed her nose along his as her hips moved tantalizingly against his. She knew that now she was just teasing him but she liked the way that he responded to her. She would have never imagined that she would make Jackson Avery feel like this.

They kissed hungrily until a terrible thought occurred to Jackson and he swore loudly. "Fuck!"

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What? What is it?"

"I don't have any condoms," he revealed. "I didn't think."

April sighed in disappointment. "Oh…well, um…I'm on the pill now so…"

"I'm clean," he chimed in excitedly. "I always wore a condom with Stephanie. _Always_. But I understand if you don't want to. I could run out and get some if you want!" He offered.

"Calm down," she told him with a small laugh. She placed both of her hands on his chest and smiled. "I trust you, Jackson. If you say you're clean then I believe you."

That was all that they needed to say on the matter and they didn't want their brief talk of protection to ruin the mood. Jackson quickly rid himself of his pants, boxers, and socks and slipped under the sheets while he watched April remove the braids in her hair.

He watched her for what felt like hours, and he was pretty sure that he could stare at her for days, and when she finally joined him in the bed, he held her close and slowly ran a hand through her long, auburn hair. He couldn't stop himself from saying those three words again. "I love you."

"God Jackson, I love you too." She unhooked her bra and tossed it somewhere in the room before she placed both of her hands on his face and kissed him hungrily.

April knew that she had never felt this way before. She had never been surer of anything in her life. She was married, and she was married to the most wonderful man. He was the best choice for her for so many different reasons. She knew that she would have a hard time explaining that to her family, but she knew that she had made the right choice. She pushed her husband onto his back and climbed on top of him. He grinned up at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wasn't surprised that she wanted to be on top.

"Shut up," she muttered playfully.

"I didn't say anything!" He replied with a laugh.

She giggled as she placed two fingers on his forehead. "I know what you're thinking."

He smiled wickedly as he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto him. "If you knew what I was thinking you'd be blushing a hell of a lot more."

She laughed throatily as she adjusted to his size. She gasped and closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his muscular chest. "There's something I probably should have told you before we started this."

Jackson tried not to allow his brain to jump to crazy conclusions as he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "What is it?" He inquired softly. "You can tell me." He sweetly kissed her chin before he spoke again. "April, what is it?"

She smiled as she draped her arms over his shoulders. She loved the way he said her name. "I haven't…I mean…this…" She stared into his eyes as she admitted shyly, "I've only been with you, Jackson. It's been over a year since I've had sex."

Her confession caused mixed feelings within him. He was happy that she had only ever been with him. That animalistic side of him loved that Matthew Taylor had never been with her like this and had never seen how gorgeous and exquisite she looked when she was on the cusp of an orgasm. But he also felt incredibly guilty. He had almost lost her because he hadn't been able to keep it in his pants. He really wished that he could say the same thing.

"You wanna go slow?" He asked as he rubbed circles into her hips with his thumbs.

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted you to know that."

He couldn't stop himself from grinning at her response. "Okay," he whispered. "I love you." He kissed her slowly and she wasted almost no time before she started to swivel her hips rhythmically. He kissed her hungrily and then panted against her mouth. "Jesus, woman," he swore.

April smirked knowingly and dragged her nails down his sides because she knew that he was slightly ticklish. It was something that he would never admit but she knew that it turned him on. He squirmed and it made her giggle. "It's cute that you're ticklish," she told him.

He rolled his eyes before he flipped her over onto her back and pushed himself deeper inside of her. "I'm not exactly going for cute," he groaned. He pressed his face against her neck and nipped at the skin with his teeth as he steadily thrust in and out of her.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him and tossed her head back in delight. With every moan of his name it seemed as if he hit that spot inside of her that got her closer and closer to climax. "Jackson," she whimpered.

He raised his head and looked at her with an intense concentration. He was using every ounce of energy that he had to keep himself together, she was so freakin' tight. "What? Do you need to be on top again?" She nodded and so he rolled onto his back once again. He was willing to do anything to get her to the finish line first. He slipped a hand between her legs as she grasped his shoulders with all of her strength and started to ride him, hard. "Please come for me," he begged as he fondled her bundle of nerves. "Please, baby."

April finally fell over that edge and tightened around him with a loud, very enthusiastic moan. She grasped his face and kissed him desperately as she rode out the waves of her powerful orgasm. He sloppily kissed her back while his own pleasure took control of him. He finished inside of her and fell back onto the bed with a guttural growl.

She curled up on his chest in exhaustion and nuzzled his neck with her nose. "That was incredible," she mumbled tiredly.

Every time had been incredible but that had been really special.

"Yeah, you're telling me," he panted. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and caressed her back with one hand while the other moved through her hair. He followed the curve of her spine with his fingers as he listened to the sound of her breathing.

"You called me baby," she stated to break the silence.

Jackson grimaced. "Sorry," he apologized awkwardly. "It just slipped out."

She raised her head and smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize. I kinda liked it."

He grinned back at her. "Okay then. Noted."

She laughed and kissed him softly before she moved to the other side of the bed. She pushed her hair out of her face and pulled the bed sheet up to cover her exposed chest. "So now we just sleep, right?"

He chuckled as he rolled onto his side and draped his arm across her waist. "Yeah…unless you wanna go again," he joked. She turned her head towards his and he could see the vulnerability etched on her face. "What is it?" He asked sweetly.

"We've never done this before," she whispered, "the sleeping together part, I mean. We've never spent the night together."

He exhaled heavily before he answered her as honestly and genuinely as he could. "Well now we get to spend every night together."

* * *

Jackson groaned and scratched at his bare chest as he felt the morning sun streaming in through the windows. Despite the best night of his life, he still felt like a zombie. The lack of adequate sleep was finally catching up to him. He groaned aloud again when he felt quick, soft kisses on his pecs.

"I forgot my wife is a morning person," he mumbled.

April giggled and continued to blaze a trail of kisses down his abdomen. She placed a soft, teasing kiss on the tip of his manhood and he promptly shot up into a sitting position.

"I forgot my wife is a morning person," he stated gleefully.

She giggled again and ran her hands along the outside of his thighs. She wasn't at all surprised that her bold move had successfully roused him from sleep. "Good morning Dr. Avery," she smiled brightly. "How are you this morning?"

He smiled back at her as he threaded a hand through her hair and gave her a very hot good morning kiss. "Good morning to you too, Dr. Avery. I feel amazing."

A large smile graced her face at the sound of her new title and she kissed him back.

"And I know a way we can feel even more amazing," he spoke against her lips.

After another round of lovemaking, they decided to take a quick shower together and unsurprisingly, things got quite heated in there as well. They were certainly making up for lost time.

April walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and Jackson followed close behind her. She sat down on the end of the bed and brushed out her hair. "So I have nothing to wear but a wedding dress."

He frowned as he looked around the bedroom floor at their items of clothes tossed everywhere. "That's true," he confirmed. "I can go out and buy a few things. I'm sure they have stuff downstairs."

"That would be great," she smiled. She got to her feet and walked towards him. "Just don't take too long," she whispered suggestively as she placed her hands on his chest. She had a few more things in mind that she wanted to do. It was hard for her to think about anything besides sex when her husband looked the way that he did.

He nodded; the way that she was looking at him ensured that he would move as fast as humanly possible. "I won't."

He quickly dried himself off, pulled on his pants and shirt, and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room. He searched every inch of the gift shop and managed to find some clothes, toothbrushes, deodorant, and a few other things that would probably come in handy. He also picked up a pack of condoms, just in case. However, he really hoped that he wouldn't need to use them since the feeling of being inside of her without any barriers was incomparable.

"Rough night, man?" The shop clerk questioned when Jackson placed his items on the counter.

The dark-skinned man chuckled as he looked down at his ripped shirt. He supposed he did look a little haggard. He hadn't shaven yet today and he knew that he had a rather large hickey on his neck. "I'm on my honeymoon," he replied with a grin.

The younger man smirked. "_Nice_."

"Yeah, it is," Jackson answered happily. He pulled a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to the clerk. "And I should really return to my wife."

"Is she hot?" The clerk blurted out.

Jackson chuckled, "Sexy as hell."

He grabbed the bags full of his purchases and waved before he ran up the stairs to his room. The elevators were too damn slow.

He stepped into their room and found April lying on the bed in just her towel. "I bought some essentials," he announced.

She accepted the bags from him and poured the contents out onto the bed excitedly. He had gotten two souvenir t-shirts, a pair of jeans for her, and a pack of boxer briefs. But one thing was noticeably missing.

She raised her head and eyed him curiously. "Jackson? You forgot to get me underwear?"

"Oh, did I?" He answered nonchalantly.

She hopped off of the bed and approached him from behind. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist and squeezed him playfully. "Was your goal here to get me walking around this room without any underwear on or do you want me to put the pearl thong back on?"

He grinned to himself. "That, my beautiful bride, is entirely up to you."

"You're terrible," she told him light-heartedly as she smacked his stomach.

He spun around and rested his hands on her hips. "And you're gorgeous," he retorted. He dipped his head and kissed her softly. "I just wanna stay here until everything blows over," he confessed in a much more serious tone.

She held his face in her hands and brushed her thumbs along his cheeks. She could tell that he was worried…worried about what everyone would say about them...their coworkers, his mother, her parents…but that worry hadn't stopped him from standing up at her wedding to Matthew, and it hadn't stopped him from wanting to marry her.

"I just wanna be with you," he continued, "I don't wanna worry about anything else."

She smiled at him and offered a suggestion. "Maybe we should keep this just between us for now. Until we figure everything else out. Stephanie's hurting, and Matthew…we need to apologize."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was a real jerk to her."

She placed a long kiss on his lips to wipe the frown off of his face. "I love you, Jackson Avery."

His mood lifted once again. "I love you too." He effortlessly lifted her into his arms and stepped towards the bed. "Now, we should probably get back to acting like newlyweds."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't gotten around to finishing TRKoW yet. You will see canon elements in the last chapter. Coming soon!**

**Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
